


Stan Shunpike

by JuliaDaviesMcdonaldFraser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Good Regulus Black, Hermione Granger is Marlene McKinnon, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus black is his own warning, Stan Shunpike is Regulus Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaDaviesMcdonaldFraser/pseuds/JuliaDaviesMcdonaldFraser
Summary: Who is truly Stan Shunpike? If you want to know, enter this story. "Because don't even magicians and witches are what they seem"





	Stan Shunpike

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language please tell me for any mistakes have you seen for and I can fix it

In an old mansion in the deepest part of the basement hidden inside the assembly of a limestone brick corroded for the years was resting in a black candle holder, a black candle lit already for many years 

Said candle was lit a few years before the last inhabitants of that house left for a long time, or at least that is what the paintings said who, knowing the price of lighting a black candle, predicted a possible death.

Because black candle, was always a woman's thing.

A simple spell of black magic, used since ancient times by the women witches  of pure blood of the magical world in its entirety often favoring their husbands who were at mortal risk of any kind, for example at first to counteract the burning of wizards.

A spell capable of overcoming death, much more powerful than the elixir that possesses the blood of a unicorn because it gives you complete life, but at what price?, the lady asked for the life of the man who wanted to protect  from a cruel destiny, granting him the ability don't die and to arm himself with the body of another, but with the condition that both man and woman should meet again before the 40000 moons following that full moon of that night were fulfilled, since it can only be carrying out  this spell in full moon. Because if not man will be die and the body in dust will return to the land from which it came.

And that's what she did that night when her husband didn't want to listen to her dressed in her most comfortable clothes she went as a ghost downed for the spiral Stairway of that house without anyone seeing her very late at night, having as sole witness to one or another lagging picture that wasn't closed his eyes and placed the candle in that place away from any curious and proclaim:

  -“At least we'll have one last chance, hopefully that time you'll hear me my love.”    


End file.
